


Noses Stuck in a Book

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle and Mathilda’s first meeting is a collision.





	Noses Stuck in a Book

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #172: bridge

Head buried in her book, Belle let her feet, long attuned to the familiar paths, guide her home. She didn’t even realize she was crossing the town bridge until she crashed into someone.

“Oh!” Belle sprawled on the wooden slats of the bridge, the stranger mirroring her. Retrieving her book and returning to her feet, Belle registered the unfamiliar rectangle lying beside the woman. She had been reading while walking too!

“Are you all right? I’m terribly sorry.” Belle helped her up.

“Yes, yes, quite all right, my mistake,” the woman replied, brushing off her skirts and patting her hair.

“Looks like we have something in common.” Belle handed back her book. “My name is Belle.”

The woman finally looked at Belle with a quizzical expression. She took the proffered item, glance sliding to Belle’s own book. Her cheeks pinked. “Mathilda.”

Belle smiled. “What are you reading?”

“A history of France. We are visiting, you see.”

“Ah.” Belle smiled and held out her arm. After a moment’s hesitation, Mathilda hooked her own through it. “Well, books are an excellent resource. But I’ve lived here all my life. Let me show you around.” And thus entwined, they continued over the bridge.


End file.
